halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kadia (A.I)
Kadia (Service Number: KDA 1658-4) is a 5th Generation UNSC 'Smart' A.I developed in 2557. Created from the mind of a young up and coming Planetary Geologist named Akali Shamada who was fatally wounded during a UNSC led expedition on a glassed colony where she was impaled by a jagged piece of rock, by the time she was on the operating table on the ship that brought them there she was dead. Her death and subsequent use of her brain for an A.I lead to the creation of Kadia in April, 2557. Kadia is part of the newest generation of A.I's and contains numerous small improvements to her systems, and in an effort to enhance cohesion and compatibility between the A.I and people, the 5th Generation A.I were given far more leeway with their behavior. Kadia's first field-test was in 2557, in August only a few months after her creation where she was commissioned as Shipboard A.I of a Paris-class Heavy Frigate, the UNSC Penumbra, operating in patrol missions against pirate groups. Crew reports had the resounding theme of her as a trickster or mischievous A.I. However prior to the deployment of the UNSC Infinity for the Requiem Campaign in 2558 she was reassigned from the Frigate to be the personal A.I of Spartan Bodark-B076 who was team leader of Fireteam Dominus. Throughout the course of the Campaign despite her non serious demeanor, Kadia and Bodark formed a close bond infrequently seen between Spartan and A.I. Biography Before the A.I Akali Shamada was born in 2529 just after the outbreak of the Human-Covenant War on Mar's, her family was well known in the scientific community and set the basis for her future development. Along the course of the War and the slow but constant fall of humanities colonies her parents worked endlessly, her father was a Particle Physicist whose main work was finding a way to reverse engineer Covenant Energy Weapons. As a result her family was often moved between Mars and her moons to research centers, However it was because of this she developed a fascination with the diversity of the range of worlds she visited. Because her parents were often working Akali grew up as an independent young woman, enamored with the world around her she developed a strong sense of adventure which more often than not got her into her fair share of trouble but did nothing to dim her desire to explore and understand the world and people around her In her teen years she would spend most of her time at the Olympus Library where she would spend hours studying about humanities first ventures beyond Earth and their methods. While she lamented the loss of so many unique and special worlds to the Covenants warpath her desire for humanity to find and claim more grew. When she was 19 she was accepted into the University of Hephaestus one of the leading universities in planetary sciences. Here she would pursue her work in the Planetary Geology field and despite numerous hindrances put forward by the war, by 2551 she graduated with honors and was recruited into the research wing of Hephaestus University where she proved to be one of their most valuable members. In 2552 her work came to an abrupt end when the Battle of Earth broke out during which she and her family were evacuated to the moon of Phobos and along with other civilians were hidden in subterranean bunkers. While her home was obliterated she and her family remained safe. Almost as soon as the war came to an end later that year she was immediately recruited by the UNSC Planetary Sciences Division Initially her work consisted of taking part in several expeditions to determine if or when they could be made habitable enough to recolonize. She was eventually reassigned to the research vessel UNSC Specter which would be taking a team to Tribute to analyze the planet. However while her team was collecting samples they caused a shift in the ruined buildings around them causing a flurry of rebar, concrete and glassed fragments to fall on the team and Akali. Having been impaled multiple times she was rushed to the Specter for emergency surgery but due to the inadequate facilities for major surgery the flash cloned organs had imperfections in their tissue which caused her body to reject them leading to her death. In accordance with her own wishes her body was kept in cryo to keep her organs healthy while her brain was used to create an A.I Creation Kadia was created in April 2557 at the Sydney Synthetic Intellect Institute in Sydney, Australia. Like most A.I she was given several months of in lab tests and situations to evaluate her for service during which her personality, much to the annoyance of the scientists, began to show. Between June and August she was reprimanded 5 times for playing tricks on new entry's to the institute and messing with lectures and even parsing through personal information of the scientists to annoy them however when put into a simulated situation she was show to perform exceptionally well even keeping her attitude in stressful situations. Final reports deduced that while she was insufferably snarky and teasing she was focused beyond expectation when the situation called for it. Her first field test was slated in August 2557 where she would be the shipboard A.I for the frigate UNSC Penumbra. Operational History UNSC Penumbra (August 2557-October 2557) Personal A.I (October 2557-Present) Appearance Personality Category:AI